Arindear (Kingdom)
Arindear was a kingdom in the middle of Northern Enniare, just east of Latarnia and North of Sion. Mostly inhabited by Humans, Arindear was a product of the Dissolving of Sierda and had a hierarchical feudalist system. 'History' Arindear has only officially been a country for a comparatively short time, as it came about when Sierda dissolved. Despite this, the area of Arindear, as well as the culture and economy had been around for far longer. The Capitol, Arindear City, was founded about fifty years before the Battle of Barduk, and quickly grew as a trading city. From there, several merchant families grew rich, and the Guild of Arindear was founded. The Guild of Arindear The Guild of Arindear was a guild of merchants, barons, and landlords founded around 45 BBB for the purpose of organizing trade from the Arindear Cities and establishing official tariffs. Their influence spread across the Arindear River, down south into what is now Sion, Takaria, and Lancelong. Arindear City became a hub of trade and commerce, and the ever-richer barons and baronesses that controlled the land grew in economic and political power. In 20 BBB, a certain house, House Vindavin, built the City of Divan, a rural agricultural town that took advantage of the large amount of open land for farming and the rivers for irrigation. At the time, Turko and Castle Crawford were also built. This semented the Guild's power from the mountians that separated them on the east and west sides, to the river that became the border between Sion and Arindear, and the crest of the Arindear river, where it turns 180 degrees and starts to flow north. Despite the guild having influence to a far greater part of Enniare, it only "controlled" that area. Shortly after the Battle of Barduk (About twenty Years to be exact) Queen Wendolla had Castle Valor built, which the guild quickly had their own private troops stationed in. The Council of Barons and Baronesses After Sierda fell, the Guild of Arindear had an emergency meeting. They saw this as their chance to break off and form their own kingdom, which they did, naming it after the City of Arindear, which they named their capitol. At this meeting, the Charter of Arindear was drafted and approved by all the houses, making it the official governing document of the land. The Guild no longer had control of the country, now the Crown of Arindear did. But who was the Crown? The War for the Crown Unable to reach an agreement on who the Crown would be, as that person and their linage would forever control the land, three houses put forth their nominees: Baron Daniel Henderson, of House Henderson, Baron Luke Vindavin, of House Vindavin, and Baroness Wendoline, a descendant of Queen Wendolla, the daughter of King Wendell the Just. Wendoline controlled much of the North West, including Arindear City itself, while Daniel controlled Castle Crawford and the North East. The two fought viciously, both with private armies and economic roadblocks. But despite this, it was Luke Vindavin, who controlled almost the entirety of South Arindear and the major agricultural city Divan, who was triumphant. Threatening to starve the north and backed by other new kingdoms in the south, namely Sion an Telidaria, who didn't want to lose trade downriver, which he threatened to close off, House Vindavin was able to force the other houses to surrender. This caused the other houses to be uneasy. Luke seemed to be perfectly content with threatening to cut everything off to innocents if need be. But when his rule came about, quickly his and the Vindavin name were no longer associated with Greed and Ambition, but rather with Benevolence and Fairness. House Vindavin has ruled Arindear ever since. The Rule of Charles Vindavin By 383 ABB, Charles Vindavin, son of Luke Vindavin, had taken up the crown. After the War of Dwarves and Goblins, much of Enniare was noticeably uneasy, and tensions in Telierda seemed to be rising. Noticing that Arindear's Military was weak, Charles created the Knights of Valor, a group of only the best Knights in the land that would be the Baron's personal military force, all of which were based in Castle Valor. Charles's predictions were true: The War for Tela broke out, and Teldierda was plunged into civil war. Shortly thereafter, Ignis came to power and the Battle for Castle Valor was fought. At the battle Charles's bride-to-be, Cindy, was lost to the eternal void of Limbo, plunging the Baron into a deep depression. Commercial War with Sion Starting after Ignis was vanquished, Arindear and Sion were locked in a somewhat friendly commercial war. Sparked by their joint invasion of Spellltoopia, they began claiming as much territory as possible, the two kingdoms expanded into empires. Arindear spread out from their part of Spelltoopia, dubbed Castellion, and out to the west, down the Samakan Penisula (Until they hit the border of Samakan itself, which was Sion territory). To conquer and divide the new territories they used the borders and sometimes the names of the old Magik Nations that held the land, most of which had spiraled into an economic and military collapse, making them easy prey for the large empire of Arindear. Most notable of these would be Darkhelm. However, not satisfied with lands in the west, Sion began claiming in the south, and Arindear followed suite, claiming the strip of land just north of the Black mountains, which separate the Feywild and South Enniare Proper from the northern half of the continent. This war, especially in the west, had a far-reaching and unforeseen consequence: Due to being so spread out, the central Arindear Government had to give more power to the individual provinces, and since it was Magik Nations being conquered, the Ignis war, the corruption of magic, and Spelltoopia were all used to justify why it wasn't morally right to conquer the land. This combination of growing resentment of magic and decentralization of power all lead to a new order rising: The Order of Light. The Order of Light The Order of Light was a religious movement, with their prime tenants being the purging of all magic and cleansing of all things unholy, which basically meant anything magical/otherworldy or not a member of the order. They gained significant traction in Arindear, and set of the Enniare Witch Trials. For four years after the Ignis war, all across northern Enniare witches, warlocks, wizards, and all manner of magical objects and creatures (even though some "magical" creatures aren't inherently magical) whether good or evil were effectively purged. However, the Order never managed to secure transport to the southern provinces, and never was capable of getting into darkhelm for fear of the incredibly magical place, which had had a magical border brought up that kept magic in and out, allowing the Order to turn a blind eye and let the accursed land be. Despite their efforts, Cults and other dark orders that arose after Ignis still lurk through out Arindear, gaining power and numbers. The Vindavin Woods Named after the ruling family, the Vindavin woods are the woods that surround Valor castle and make up most of the southeastern portion of Enniare Proper. After the Ignis War, the woods were tainted with the black magic Ignis had set upon it, as well as the imprisoned Terrus that lay in one of the rivers. While the Central Arindear River was the border of it, it was still more dangerous now to trade down the river, causing Arindear to need it's new seaside ports even more desperately now. A major affect of the corruption was that the woods were inhabited by all manner of werewolves, zombies, ghosts, sirens, and more. Some rumors claim a vampire lives in the woods, though no one can prove that. While the Order of Light has run a serious smear campaign against the unholy woods, which certainly are dangerous, many of the werewolves are not the evil bloodthirsty animals they are made out to be. In fact, there is an entire system of government the werewolves run in the woods, waiting to prove that they are a friend, and not a foe. The War of the Loti Geography Arindear has had a rather stable geography, especially compared to it's neighboring kingdom Telierda. Most large changes to the kingdom's geography has been the addition of new land. Arindear Province The geography of the main Arindear province was mostly centered around mountains and rivers. It was divided in two almost perfectly by the Arindear Mountains, which have a section that come down and around, forming the cradle-like border around the SE of the province. To the west is the Latarnia Mountains, which also form a border with Latarnia. The northern border is formed partially by an offshoot of the Latarnia mountains, while the rest is formed by the edge of the Aterac Desert (as of the Grasslands Treaty with the Murad Empire in 394 ABB. Previously the border had stopped slightly short of the desert) and the old Sierada border at the edge of the Crawford Forest with what is now Lancelong. To the south the border has not changed since the division of Sierada in 374 ABB, when the southern border was defined by how far the Guild of Arindear had reasonable control, which was rather vauge, however has since been defined as the edge of the Vindavin Woods to where the West Arindear River breaks into several smaller streams and rivers. The central reason for Arindear coalescing how it did has been the Arindear River, which is what the whole kingdom is named after. The Arindear River flows west from where the Arindear Mountains meet the Blaak Mountains through Lancelong, until the Concordia River joins it and the river begins to flow north, curving around the Arindear Plateau into Arindear and flowing south. It then splits into the West Arindear River, Central Arindear River, and East Arindear river, all of which flow through passes in the Arindear Mountains and down into the southern part of the Arindear Province. The Central and East rivers fall dry before they reach the Sound of Concordia, but the west one flows into Sion and splits off into several smaller streams and rivers. Arindear also has several forests, notably the Crawford Forest to the NE on the Arindear Plateau and the Vindavin Woods to the SE in the cradle of the Arindear Mountains. The East Arindear River flows through the Vindavin Woods, in which the Dasu'r Terrus was imprisoned. This caused the woods to be corrupt with dark magic, making it be inhabited by werewolves, spirits, and other otherworldy creatures, giving the woods the informal name of the "Dark Forest" West Provinces After the march on spelltoopia, Arindear began conquering many of the old Magyk nations on the Samakan Peninsula (Magyk Peninsula). These provinces are mostly centered around the Elsmoth Rivier and the offshoots of the west-flowing Latarnia River, an offshoot of the West Arindear River. Government Over the years, three major governments have taken hold in the kingdom and lands of Arindear. These governments are as follows (in chronological order of their founding): the Guild of Arindear, the Charter of Arindear, and the Lunar Council Guild of Arindear The Guild of Arindear was founded in 45 BBB, and while not an official form of government, did have quite a bit of sway and power over Arindear. It consisted of several houses, each a noble family. Each noble family controlled (a) certain aspect(s) of the economy: one house was all bankers, another fishermen. House Vindavin started out with control over agriculture. Many of the houses also had control over some portion of the Arindear River(s), using them to block or allow certain trade, and imposing tariffs and taxes as they saw fit, Charter of Arindear After the collapse of Sierda, the Guild of Arindear's house leaders drafted the Charter of Arindear, which used a feudalistic system of government. Land was divided as follows (Largest portion to smallest portion): Kingdom, Province, Fief, and City. The High Baron or High Baroness (or the King or Queen) ruled the entirety of the land, and technically all of the land in the kingdom belonged to him/her. However, because they can't manage all of that land, the land was divided into provinces (ex: Darkhelm, New Arindear, etc.) (which was added to the charter in 393 ABB. Originally it wasn't a level), which were ruled by Barons. These Barons ALSO technically owned the province they ruled, but anything they did could be overturned/undid by the High Baron. Provinces were divided into Fiefs (ex: North Arindear, South Arindear, etc.) fiefs were ruled by Lords, which were usually members of the same House as the Baron that ruled the corresponding province, but of a lower status within the house (Second-born, grandchild, etc.). Lords did NOT technically own the land they ruled, and anything they did was still subject to the High Baron or Baron. Fiefs were then divided into Cities or Towns, which were ruled by a Mayor or some corresponding person of a different title. Mayors also did not technically own the land they ruled, and could have any high up noble undo their own rulings. Cities were further divided into households, though they were not part of the charter. The family that lived in a household were allowed to work and build on the land their house was on as if they owned it, though technically the Baron and High Baron owned it. While usually you were born into being a Peasant, Mayor, Lord, or Baron, you could sometimes move your way up (and you could ALWAYS move your way down), especially in some of the furthest west cities were the mayor was elected. The High Baron and their family would always be the High Baron though. Lunar Council The Lunar Council was the loose form of organization that governed the otherwise lawless Vindavin woods after they went corrupt. The Council was made up of the Alpha of each werewolf pack, and would meet once every moon cycle at a sacred and secretive location to discuss the state of the woods and hunting, as well as strengthen their defenses against the Order of Light's attacks and the persisting threats of the undead. While they would allow a non-werewolves to serve on the council if they were powerful and lived in the woods, no-one has done so yet. Behind the Scenes Arindear was created by user Black_Wind8319 (aka Wendoll8319 or "Wendolla") on the Lego Gallery in 2016/2017. The name was not consciously based on the kingdom of Arindel from Disney's Frozen, though the similarity was later noted. Arindear is not the same as the Knights of Valor (KoV) despite the confusion, as the KoV was the club Wendolla created to represent Arindear. In reality, the KoV is the military branch of Arindear.